Bound
by Officially Retired
Summary: It was only a matter of time before the next war. However he was surprised to find her here, but not disappointed. She would be the first prisoner in the history of mazoku.kind. XelFi pairing... Very Romantic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

_Hallo all! I think **After the Moon** is officially on the shelf and I'm having trouble with **Slayers Dedicated** so I decided to write this four-parter for you guys. I got this one, no fear._

* * *

**Chapter one**

_If I had to…_

_I would put myself right beside you…_

_So let me ask…_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that..._

**- _Breaking Benjamin: The Diary of Jane_**

* * *

Xelloss smirked, his hand tightening on his staff as he surveyed the damage from his floating mound of frozen earth.

It was useless, their enemy stood no chance, the more they fought, the stronger they became.

Defeat was inevitable, just as he'd planed.

His grin widened as a foolish band of golds came roaring towards him. Apparently they too realized their sure defeat and figured at least they'd take him down.

Fools, they weren't even worth the raising of his staff, ne, not even the full extension of his free hand. After all, with just one flick of his finger…

The explosions rippled the sky and his open eyes took it all in, the rain of blood and fire, the terrified onlookers... quite a few his own allies.

His eyes slid shut once more, his smile serene. War was fun, and now that Lina was gone, it too was inevitable.

Lina Inverse, dubbed by the immortal's as the Queen of Chaos, vessel to the Lord of Nightmares, may she always rein, had died; two years to this day.

He was surprised they had made it this long.

The monsters had wanted to strike immediately, while the foolish dragons thought there could still be peace, but Xelloss and his Mistress had stood against such brash tactics, opting rather to set up their pieces, so that when the dragons finally revealed their true nature, they'd be left with no choice but to trip right over them.

Here, at the frozen wasteland of the North, they were falling left and right, as usual unable to see the big picture right in front of them.

In the end, they simply lacked a killer's instincts.

He grinned, running a hand through his loosely blowing hair as the sun glowed red, preparing to set. They would retreat now, to heal behind their only refuge; a long froze over volcano just south of Dynast's territory where they could not be touched… yet.

He opened his eyes watching their retreat as night fell. Soon he'd find a way in and then he'd be able to take them while they slept, as any monster could were it not for their pathetic defensive magic.

Time shimmered to his right and he turned uncaringly as one of his many "seconds" phased onto his rock, leading a pair of lower mazoku and a prisoner. Xelloss arched an eyebrow, he made it obvious that there could be only one prisoner taken on this field should she be foolish enough to show up.

"My, my…" He muttered bitterly, approaching the surprisingly silent prisoner, staring blandly at the canvas sack over her head, the blood dripping down her wrist, his breathing echoing with it's decent to the ground. "If it isn't Filia…"

"We found her casting a defensive barrier for one of the south wing." His general sneered. "Half-heartedly at that. Almost as though she could have cared less if they all died."

"Hmm…" Xelloss, replied. His free hand twitching; eager to remove the bag, and the blood… or maybe leave the blood.

Xelloss steadied his hand and smiled blandly at his general, opening his eyes for the order. "Thank you Towen, your help has been quite appreciated in this matter."

Towen bowed and phased out, followed by his own generals and Xelloss was left alone on a floating mound of frozen earth, with the only prisoner the monster race had ever taken. He was going to enjoy this, and probably be quite punished for it later.

Xelloss bit the inside of his cheek, attempt to keep composure as the blood continued to drip from her wrists. Her emotions were dulled and only the small soft sound of her mourning let him know this was even the same woman, ne, _dragon_, he'd known in the time of Lina.

He'd never expected to find her out here on _this_ field, but then, she was foolish. Or maybe she'd hoped to find him here as he had her.

Somehow, he doubted it.

He grinned softly, his eyes opening predatorily. Despite his doubts he had hoped and had warned all of mazoku-kind she was to be taken alive or he'd torture them for all eternity in her stead. They had complied with his will, and now she was his, although only a special form of torture would be fun with one such as her.

Hesitantly, not trusting himself to contain himself, he stepped towards her.

Filia shuddered, his aura was stronger than she had ever felt before. _He's fed on so much blood today, and the days before… my gods do they not see what they've…_

Filia gasped as a silky smooth, gloved finger grazed her bleeding wrist... and then immediately bit down on her cheek, furious with herself.

Xelloss felt her emotions awaken as he approached her and couldn't stop himself from touching her. Her emotions screamed at him and his eyes glinted in delight. _Pain, sorrow, guilt, embarrassment… ah but where is that longing I can sense hiding right under the surface?_

"Now, now Miss Filia..." Xelloss stated smoothly, rubbing his finger across the broken flesh causing her to wither and cry out, once again against her will. _There… I can feel it barely there amongst the other emotions, they suffocate it don't they Filia? Not to worry, I'll break them all away…_

"…these bonds won't do!" He continued out loud, removing the finger and moving behind her.

Filia shuddered, moving away from him, able to sense his movements before he could even make them, his aura painting his movements across her mind as though it were a canvass.

Xelloss grinned, flicking his now bloodied finger, releasing the bonds on her wrist and her ankles, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry. His grin widened as he knelt beside her, ripping the bag from her head, displaying her tear-stained eyes. Her eyes wide with fear, but even better in his mind, fury.

Piercing blue orbs stared into the depths of seemingly emotionless amethyst.

Xelloss traced the lines of her tears blandly, and Filia glared at him defiantly, to tired to fight anyway. She'd failed, gods help her, she'd failed, just as she knew she would.

Xelloss noted her docility and decided to take advantage of it for the time being, he needed her in better health than this before he could start.

Xelloss pulled her into him as he sat fully on the ground, Filia went with him easily, her head pulled into his shoulder.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, Filia." Xelloss murmured, annoyance seeping into his tone despite his best attempts to keep it out as he stroked her hair. "…I never though you this much of a fool."

Filia's eyes welled up with tears again, but she bit her cheek harder. She wouldn't allow his bizarre act to lure her into embarrassing herself further by admitting why she was here, she could barely admit to herself. However…

"…I… had no choice…"

Xelloss arched a brow. "Hmm…" He stated blandly, wondering what the Air Dragon King could have possibly done to get her evolved in this war, she hated war.

The conversation died as night finally fell and Xelloss continued to stroke her hair as he watched the monsters kill the foolish dragons that went back for their wounded. They then killed the wounded and finally, Filia and himself were all that were left outside in the barren north.

The wind picked up, night had finally fallen bringing with it the frozen stars. It was time.

"Well, as nice as this had been, Filia dear…" Xelloss stated cheerfully, his eyes sliding shut as he pulled her to her feet as he stood. "You are my prisoner and you have been sentenced. I intend to carry out said sentence, so let us take our leave."

Filia swallowed, her throat tightening and her tired eyes once again yielding emotion. This time only fear. "Wha… what… are you going to do, Xelloss?"

Xelloss grinned, pulling her into him with a start as he phased them away.

"Whatever I have too."

* * *

_Oh yes, I should mention this is intended to be a lemon so I'm going to have to write two versions, one lime, one lemon. I'll post the lemon somewhere. See, I'm not sure how to do this next chapter without the lemon… so I might skip it for fanfict dot net and just post the intro followed by the next chapter. Anyone who reviews will get the info on where I'll post it should they want the smut._

_Till then!_

_Nicci_


	2. Chapter Two

**Discalimer: _I do not own The Slayers… and neither do I in the first chapter… hee I forgot…_**

* * *

**WARNING! **_Even though this chapter is not a lemon, there is still some fun stuff! So if you aren't mature enough to handle what little there is… yes I'm sorry but it was all I could safely add… then I strongly suggest not reading any of my work!_

* * *

_Yea! Another chapter so soon! And only three more to go, it has an epilogue… Hee! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_And I don't mind…_

_If you say this love is the last time…_

_So now I'll ask…_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

_Zelas swirled the glass blindly before taking a sip. Xelloss waited on edge, kneeling at her throne, anxious for the first time in… forever. _

_This decision would decide the rest of his life, service or mastery. He couldn't have both and without his mistress' word, he'd live out the rest of his life a slave to duty with no… well… hobbies. Not that this would be considered a healthy outlet by his fellow mazoku, on the other hand after this battle their opinions really wouldn't matter now, would they?_

_Xelloss grinned internally. Oh yes, this war would make his status from here to Nightmare come! He only hoped the wait till then wouldn't be entirely without entertainment. _

_  
That of course was up to his mistress. This decision… he swallowed dryly as his mistress sat down the glass._

"_And you're quite certain you can break her?" She asked, crossing her arms and holding out her cigarette for her Flamebarer to light. _

"_Hai Mistress." Xelloss replied, unable to hold back his smug grin as he directed his finger to his narrative. "The one thing following Miss Lina and those other mortals around taught me is that love makes better slaves than fear!"_

_Zelas arched a brow. "Are you saying this dragon is in love with you?"_

_She grinned as she exhaled, smoke falling around her throne. "Even saying it is deliciously blasphemous. I doubt that even if it were true she'd ever…"_

"_Oh you misunderstand, Lord Beastmaster!" Xelloss stated apologetically, his smile widening, he was pleased with his current progress. "She has never said anything quite so… foolish! It's the feelings I could feel every time we interacted, the feelings buried so far down I doubt she even knew they were there!"_

_Xelloss smirked. "Oh, but they were still quite strong, I assure you! So strong that when I felt them, I couldn't help but to feel them entirely! I can assure you, she can be broken."_

_Zelas, inhaled her brows arched in silent amusement. She exhaled softly, her lilac gaze the most piercing he'd ever seen it._

_Xelloss swallowed, unconsciously creeping back from this new side of his mistress._

_Zelas grinned wildly, letting out a throaty chuckle and tipping her cigarette, crossing her legs in the opposite fashion. "Oh dear, Xelloss! Are you saying you think you're in love with her too! Why! That's not even possible!"_

_Xelloss sweatdropped. "Oh dear! No! I'm not! I mean…"_

_Xelloss grinned as he caught on to his mistress' jest. Zelas grinned wolfily back at him and Xelloss hung his head._

"_Let's just say, I can **empathize**!"_

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Filia gasped and gripped Xelloss' cloak as she felt the mortal plane fall away, and then were somewhere _else_, and then her feet touched solid ground, cold solid ground.

Filia opened her eyes pulling away from Xelloss' chest to see where he had brought her. Xelloss did nothing to stop her, standing exactly as he was, watching her scope out her dungeon.

The night sky was filled with stars, but not the cold crispness of the icy north.

"Where are we?" Filia asked walking to the edge of the rocky room and looking over. She gasped and hopped back at the sight of the decent to below, into Xelloss as he swiftly stepped up behind her.

She gasped and froze, stuck between her enemy and the fall.

"In a cave somewhere in the Katahto mountain range." Xelloss replied emotionlessly, not bothering to move despite her discomfort.

Filia swallowed, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"But isn't this dragon country?" Filia asked, pretending to unfazed.

Xelloss said nothing and Filia attempted to turn on him, but remembered her place. Quickly she whipped back towards the drop, and then ended up just flattening back up against him.

"So you plan to torture me among my own people then?" Filia muttered, childish though it was in this situation, it irritated her that she couldn't win… as if _this_ were a game… and yet…

"I would hardly call them _your_ people at this point." Xelloss replied coolly.

"What do you mean?" Filia asked confused, ignoring their closeness to face him.

Xelloss smirked arching a finger. "Oh dear, why Miss Filia didn't you think it odd that your most powerful dragons, those serving under the Water Dragon King, failed to aid you today?"

"They had to stay and protect the Claire Bible from you, _monster_!" Filia defended. "Everyone knows the war would be over in the blink of an eye if any of you got your hands on it!"

"Hmm…" Xelloss' grin widened. "First of all, I already have seen it, secondly, this war was over the minute your kind waged it!"

"Wha… wait… what are…" Filia backed up as he advanced, her heels scraping gravel into the canyon bellow, causing her to cry out and grasp onto his cape.

"What I'm saying, my dear Miss Filia, is this!" Xelloss went on ignoring her grip. "These dragons didn't fight, because_ I_ ordered them not to."

Filia stared up at him in wide eyed horror. "That… that's not true!"

Xelloss' grin widened as far as it could go, his eyes snapping open, causing her to gasp in fear but due to her position, she couldn't turn away.

"Oh, but it is!" He declared as she scrunched her eyes closed, blocking out his gaze. "The dragons who once served under the Water Dragon King, now serve under me!"

Filia's head whipped back, her eyes open in blatant disbelief. "But! But why?!"

Xelloss sweatdropped and re-closed his eyes. "Oh dear! Is the thought really that repulsive?"

Filia glared at him. "_You_ are the enemy of all our kind! These dragons personally lost many numbers to you back in the last war! Why would they side with you?!"

"For exactly_ that_ reason." Xelloss replied easily, once again raising his finger. "You see Milgazia knew that if the monsters and dragons went to war again, your kind would loose…"

Filia said nothing to this and Xelloss arched a brow.

"Really! No defense?" He asked, then shrugged and went on. "Well alright then… thus knowing this when I came to him with my offer, he decided it would be his best chance for survival and took it!"

"His best chance for survival?" Filia asked, curious as to why the detested Xelloss would make such a deal to begin with.

"Yes!" Xelloss nodded. "You see, back when I first traveled with Miss Lina, the Water Dragon King saved my life, as such I promised to repay him!"

Filia blinked. "He saved you!"

Xelloss nodded again. "Yes! Quite amazing behavior for a God isn't it! So still being indebted to him, and naturally having ulterior motives, I came to Milgazia with a proposal! If his clan would stay out of this fight, I would protect them from my own race!"

Filia blinked, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "So… you saved them… all of them…"

She arched an eyebrow as she recalled the other bit he had said. "Wait… what sort of ulterior motives?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia!" Xelloss replied cheerfully.

"Why…" Filia sputtered but was then cut short as she felt something cold snap around her wrist, two somethings to be exact…

Filia looked down at her once again bound wrists and then back up, into Xelloss' once again opened eyes, terrifying in their delight.

Filia swallowed, torn halfway between fury and fear, still unsure which would win over. "Wha…"

Xelloss grinned, his open eyes turning this normally genki expression horrifyingly feral and Filia swallowed once more as she blankly let him lead her back into the cave.

"I told you those bonds wouldn't do!" He replied simply as he directed a hand, creating a binding circle. It's pink energy was mocking, but Filia was temporarily too gone to notice, fear and now utter disbelief, choking down her fury.

"Now these ones on the other hand!" He stated with amused and sadistic pride as he latched one of her limp arms to the seal. "Why these will hold up to any test!"

This pulled Filia out of it and she stared at her now trapped wrist in horror. "Xelloss! What are you…"

Xelloss grinned as she fought him for control of her free arm. "Oh my! Why you didn't think I could let your little attempt to wage war on my race go completely unpunished, did you! What would the Mazoku Lords say!"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she tried desperately to extract her arm from his grip. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't have a choice… they…"

Xelloss hesitated, only mildly angry with himself for being effected by her tears, he still had control of the situation anyway.

"What did they have on you, Filia?" Xelloss asked softly, still unsure why she had been here to begin with.

Filia looked into his cold sharp amethyst shards and swallowed wrenching her head away. He was going to torture her one way or the other so…

"I won't tell you." She stated coldly, gazing at her energy bound wrist, apparently whatever he had latched onto her glowed as well when it contacted the seal. "You can torture me till I give up and die, but the only answer you'll ever have will be this..."

She smirked holding his terrifying gaze and Xelloss sucked in his breath.

"Sore wa himitsu desu…" She stated coolly.

Xelloss blinked and let out a long chuckle, gracefully pining her remaining arm with speed till now unused on her. "Oh my, Miss Filia! You are something!"

Xelloss grinned stepping back and removing his cloak.

"However… there is one problem…" He stated coolly, pulling free one of his lavender gloves.

"What do you mean?" Filia asked, uncertainty replacing her smugness.

"What I shall be doing here tonight will hardly be torture!" He stated cheerily, pulling free the other glove.

Filia swallowed, her stomach tightening in apprehension and something… else. Something she could quite place, or else didn't want to…

_Hope? _Xelloss pondered, his eyes falling back into their usual relaxed fashion. _Oh dear Miss Filia! I wonder if you even realize how you truly feel about me! Or I… about you…I'm not even sure I do...  
_

He grinned approaching her and tracing the wet paths her tears had taken down her cheek. His smile fell away replaced by a new look she'd never before seen, it was intimidating and worse yet… she knew it was private.

Filia swallowed and closed her eyes, turning away as she felt his hands roam up her dress, unclasping her cloak. She gasped as she felt his lips graze her neck, his hand slipping behind her back, swiftly undoing the buttons.

She moaned unconsciously, and caught herself her eyes widening in fright. "…" _Xelloss! _She tried to accuse but no sound came out, her eyes widened in further horror and she squirmed desperately.

Whatever Xelloss had planed for tonight might not be torture, but Filia was certain it would feel like it.

* * *

_No…_

_Something's getting in the way…_

_Something's just about to break…_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane…_

_So tell me how it should be…_

* * *

_Also special thanks to the following:_

_**Famelia Ly: **I'll try and keep up with em but with school going again I really have to be inspired to write anything. Research papers just keep burning me out. But don't worry, coming next summer I'm going to write one of the longest Xelfi Fic's ever! _

_**Emmyjemmy: **Thanks for the support! I don't want to risk posting the Lemon here as there is no safe rating for one… sigh… and as adult fan fiction dot net is currently under repair I'll just post it elsewhere._

_**Ryu-Zero-Rei: **Awesome pen-name by the way! Thanks again for the review! I hope not to disappoint._


	3. Chapter Three

**Discalimer: _I do not own The Slayers… _**

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to the following, cause they rock! Amongst other things..._**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: Hee, thank you! Origonal is what I aim for! And as always, glad to have you back!_**

**_HahynGirl: Thank you so much! Hee, he'll loosen up eventually, no worries!_**

**_SilverGhostKitsune: Thankies! (nn)_**

**_Sirus183: ... sorry, this was anything but soon, but here ya go! (nn)_**

**_emmyjenny: Hee, Xelloss is just perfect for this part! He write's it himself!_**

**_Vincelia Valentine: Me too! Glad to have ya!_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: The fun interpretiaion will have to wait a couple more weeks, but it'll be worth it! (n-) And my God that name is huge... wow..._**

**_Story Weaver1: Hee, thankies! And that's not all he's into! But can't discuss that in this fic! (n-)_**

**_Kit-4ever2004: I am sooooo sorry for taking this long too post... this chapters extra dedicated to you pal!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Try to find out what makes you tick…_

_As I lie down…_

_Sore and sick…_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

**- _Breaking Benjamin: The Diary of Jane_**

* * *

Filia swallowed, relieving her dry throat, incapable of opening her eyes as she felt his hands, the gloves now back on, gently pull her wrists free. She swallowed again as he lifted her free, supporting her weight against his chest as he slid the arm holding his staff under her legs, keeping the other in place as he carried her to the back of the cave. 

"I have to go to work now, Filia." He stated easily, as if they'd simply had dinner or something. "I'm afraid today's the last day your army will be able to stand against us. Today, the monster race wins! Forever!"

Filia's eyes opened in shock, she could care less about the dragons, especially in her current exhaustion, but they had…

"Oh my! That's right!" Xelloss replied, his open eyes bearing into hers as he read the obvious horror laced within those wide blue orbs. "Even after all that, you still wouldn't tell me what they had on you to make you fight _Me_."

Filia winced at the underlying anger in his voice. 'It's not…"

Xelloss smirked and Filia felt herself lowered into warm silk sheets.

"Ah yes, I know! You had no intention of facing me _directly_!" He replied cheerfully, gently stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. "Those pesky dragons forced you into it, didn't they Fi-Chan?"

Filia nodded, tears forming in her eyes. _They have…_

Xelloss dropped his smile and slipped his hand into her hair, gently lifting her head. "Then tell me what they have on you Filia. Let me protect you."

Filia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She wanted to scream it at him, have him fight them off, have him save her. It was ironic she knew, but he'd do it in an instant. This whole night had been unreal, although whether it was a dream or a nightmare she couldn't grasp. She didn't know what she was to him, or if she could trust him, but she knew that if she let him do this… he'd own her.

Xelloss watched and felt the conflict run though her. Finally she closed her mouth, and turned away. Xelloss closed his eyes, hiding his anger. "Very well then Filia, I only hope I find the dragon stupid enough to blackmail you."

He grinned tucking her in. "And when I do, you can be certain the torture I put him through will be no where near as… pleasant… as what I did to you last night."

Filia flushed red and clenched the covers to herself as Xelloss broke out into a grin, flicking his finger as he disappeared.

* * *

_There's a fine line… _

_Between love and hate…_

_And I don't mind…_

_Just let me say…_

_That I like that…_

_I like that!_

* * *

Filia swallowed, shoving down the feeling of abandonment that washed over her with his departure. She huffed, turning towards the cave wall, bundling herself in the warm comforter. She was unsurprised to find that both it and the sheets were red. It wouldn't do to bleed on it noticeably, although there was hardly any blood. Last night had been… 

Filia swallowed, her throat seemed to want to continuously dry out this morning.

She doubted that all this had been in an effort to punish her for joining this war, nor was it for refusing to tell him why she was here. No, she was certain that this was to break her. Although, what she couldn't wrap her mind around was why he was doing it.

Why choose to break _her_? This meant he wished to keep her around, like those dragons on Dragon's Peak, why not just kill her and be done with it?

Xelloss didn't seem the type to keep pets, and if he did she was certain they'd be human as he seemed to be the most amused by them. No, this was different, however until she figured out his goal…

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled at the empty cave. "He's your only means for survival! He's…" _Val's only means for survival…_

"Xelloss! I… I need you…"

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

"So what exactly is it that you are asking of me?" Milgazia asked blandly. 

Xelloss grinned. "I simply need you to watch after… this…" He stated pushing the small dragon into the gold's leg.

Milgazia arched a brow. "An Ancient Dragon?"

"Yes." Xelloss replied evenly, staring at the kid. "It happened that the Lord of Nightmares herself resurrected him as an egg some time ago."

Milgazia remained nonplussed. "And you came buy him…how?"

Xelloss arched a brow at the dragon's boldness, pleased as always with Milgazia's ability to still remain cold with him, even when terrified.

Such a cynical dragon…

Xelloss shrugged. "I happen to know his guardian, and rescued the youth so that she may be reunited with him when I finish… oh how do I state this…"

_Xelloss! I…I need you…_

He and Filia's virtue were saved as heard her call his name. He let out a grin. "Well speak of it, I hear her calling! Make sure to feed the kid!"

Before the gold could find a glare befitting, Xelloss was gone.

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Filia swallowed again as Xelloss phased in, leaning smugly on his staff. 

Filia winced, and rolled over, humiliated with herself. "Never mind, I was suffering from shock, you can leave now."

Xelloss smirked approaching. "It doesn't matter now, anyway Filia…"

Filia whirled back around in horror. "What do you mean?! Xelloss?!"

Xelloss smirked, sitting on the bed beside her, causing her to squirm back against the wall. "Just that little Val's safe now, I left him with my dragons…"

Filia blinked, trying to take in that statement. First she was glad that he'd managed to find Val… albeit furious that she was now more in his debt than she'd ever been; and there was still the strange thought of Xelloss, _the_ Xelloss, referring to _any_ dragon, let alone a whole clan of ones as his.

"You seem to have recovered…" Xelloss mused, staring down at her, his face unreadable.

Filia blanched and decided quickly the only way to save her dignity would be to get some answers, she knew there'd be things he wouldn't tell her, but for the most part, so far Xelloss had been pretty forth coming during their… encounter… almost as though he was hoping to connect with her mentally as well…

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him in anger. "Why put me through all this!"

Xelloss twitched, turning aside. "Well that was rude! You know you should be a bit more appreciative of your position, Miss Filia."

"No…" She ground out. "It's not that I'm not…_grateful…_"

She pursed her lip, disgusted with herself that this was true, and Xelloss turned back, listening in bemusement.

"But _why_?" She cried. "I really can't seem to wrap my head around it. You don't owe me anything, and I owe you… far more than I 'd like, especially now…"

Xelloss blinked, looking at her perplexed. "You really don't get it?"

Filia looked up at him, shaking her head nervously.

Xelloss blinked again, turning his head with a slight shake as he sat his staff aside, pulling free his gloves.

"Then I suppose it's time for another lesson…" He grinned, opening his eyes as he swiftly pinned her to the bed.

* * *

_Something's getting in the way…_

_Something's just about to break…_

_  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane…_

_

* * *

_

**_One more chapter to go! See ya then! (nn)_**


	4. END

**Disclaimer: **_**No matter how hard I try… I still do not own The Slayers…**_

* * *

He gazed down at her, locking his sharp amethyst shards on her bare, breathless, blue orbs…

"I keep you here, because I _want _you here…"

* * *

**End**

* * *

_As I burn another page...  
As I look the other way…  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane…  
So tell me how it should be…_

_

* * *

_

Xelloss sighed dryly, running his fingers through the sleeping gold's hair. She cuddled to his chest silently, content for the first time all night.

Silently, he phased his clothes back onto his form and softly laid her on the sheets.

With one last look he tucked her in, drew his staff to him and phased out.

* * *

O O O

* * *

He joined Towen atop the frozen floating mound, the stars shining down on them, lighting their way across this frozen wasteland. Not that he needed them to do so, he'd dreamt about this moment time and time over.

"We were wondering about you…" Towen declared dryly, a small sneer on his pointed face. "Some were afraid that in taming that golden pet of yours, you'd end up taming yourself…"

"Oh?" Xelloss asked lightly, turning to his forces. "And who here was afraid, a show of hands if you don't mind!"

Emboldened his troops turned to each other before all slowly raised their hands.

Xelloss arched a brow. "That many. Oh dear, so little faith in me."

He grinned darkly, opening his eyes to take in their own. Slowly he raised a gloved finger, and then all five.

With a turn of his hand all thousand of his troops returned to nothingness.

Re-closing his eyes he turned back to Towen. "Make no mistake, I'm a monster, now, today, and always."

He grinned smoothly as their target peaked into view. "And if you get the chance to ask your future Mistress, I was a monster last night as well…"

Towen swallowed and turned to the ledge, joining his Master in appreciating the view below them

"And if any of them survive this, which I highly doubt…" He grinned over at the lone solider. "They'll tell you the same!"

With a grunt of exertion he hurled the dark energy of his being down the frozen cavity causing the mountain to groan, shaking it's very foundation.

With a grin he watched open-eyed as it reawakened causing molten rock and flecks of ebony and gold to spew forth onto the horizon.

"Fools…" He muttered, his dark grin never dissipating, the thrill of bloodlust hanging in the air. "This was over before it began…"

There was a roar as they declared battle… their final battle…

And the ones flying upward could have sworn that atop that floating rock, they felt the night grin…

* * *

_Desperate, I will crawl…  
Waiting for so long… _

* * *

Xelloss growled, shutting aside the pain. There were more of them than he'd anticipated.

Towen grunted, glaring in annoyance. "The mighty Xelloss, reduced to this! I knew it! It's that stupid gold's fault! You fool!"

Xelloss glared at him dryly, cracking a grin. "Oh my! Mr. Towen! You just don't know when to shut up, do you!"

* * *

_No love, there is no love…_

_

* * *

_

He glared at the emptiness now besides him, letting his hand fall to the side. All in all, it simply wasn't in his best interest to face the remnant of the gold army alone. But better alone than with a cowardly crew who could second guess him and betray him at a crucial moment..

He grunted as another swarm flew in, emboldened by his seeming weakness. He'd face this alone, this was the price for the future he desired, and he was more than willing to pay it!

_

* * *

_

_Die for anyone…_

**_

* * *

_**

"You just don't get it!" He laughed as they banded together for another go. "I could be stripped down to barely nothing and you'd still fall at my hand! All I need is a thought…"

He glared at them, raising his finger mockingly. "And then you'll never have one again…"

_

* * *

_

_What have I become…_

_

* * *

_

Xelloss smirked softly as the sun rose on his blood drenched battle field.

"My, my…" A cool voice spoke up behind him, causing him to turn and drop to a knee. "You know something, Xelloss… I am actually impressed."

"Thank you, Lord Dynast." He replied humbly.

"Yes…" An ancient yet child-like voice agreed. "So much blood…"

"Thank you, Lord Deep Sea." He replied again.

"Rise, Xelloss." Zelas replied calmly. "You've earned your wish, obscene though it may be."

Xelloss grinned, standing to his feet. "Oh! It's not that obscene! After all! Dragonmaster Xelloss has such a nice ring to it don't you think?"

The dark silence that he was met with stated otherwise but finally, Zelas gave a smirk. "At this point, our opinions of it no longer matter. Prove yourself capable of handling this though, Xelloss. Lord Ruby Eye won't tolerate your pets interfering when He returns."

Xelloss grinned. "Hai, Mistress. I'm still a monster afterall… I just don't want to be to bored till the Ruby Lord's return."

Dynast smirked knowingly. "Well, it certainly seems you are choosing a safer path than I."

Xelloss grinned, giving a swift bow. "We'll see. If I may, I wish to go inform my troops of their new positions in our world."

Zelas grinned. "Sure, and Xelloss, bring that new "Priest" of yours over tonight. I want to meet her before you take off."

"Hai, Mistress!" Xelloss replied cheerily, giving a quick bow. "I'd like nothing more."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss sighed softly, gently nudging the gold awake.

"Xelloss?" She blinked up at him.

"Yare, yare. You sleep too long, Filia!" He pouted and she rolled her eyes as she sat up, her hair gracefully covering herself, much to Xelloss' disappointment.

"Is... is it over?" She asked hesitantly.

"Until Lord Ruby Eye's return!" He replied evenly, causing her to wince at the thought. "But I have it on pretty good authority that that'll be a while, what with magic dying off the way it has been. We could have anywhere between ten to another thousand years…"

Filia blinked. "And you want me, all that time?"

Xelloss blinked at her. "Well a thousand years is a long time, I lived through a few of them. I get bored pretty easy without a constant source of entertainment!"

"So you want me to entertain you!" Filia yelped outraged.

Xelloss chuckled. "No, you'll do that whether I want you to or not anyway. No I want you as my '_Priest_'."

"You're completely insane…" Filia whispered.

"No!" He replied grandly, standing to his feet and extending his arms. "I'm the Dragonmaster!"

He grinned cheerily. "I do _love_ saying that!"

"Now get dressed!" He ordered. "I'll watch!"

Filia glared at him and he waved a finger chidingly.

"Come now, don't you want to hurry up and meet my new 'General'!" Xelloss cracked an eye. "He's watching little Val for us!"

"Val!" Filia cried happily.

"That's right." Xelloss nodded dryly. "Now, will you please hurry?"… her happiness was stifling… and yet... not entirely unwelcome…

… afterall he'd have the rest of his life to annoy her!

She could be happy today…

_

* * *

_

_Something's getting in the way…  
Something's just about to break…_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane… _

_As I burn another page…  
As I look the other way… _

_I still try to find my place…_

_In the diary of Jane… _

* * *

**_Hooray for the Dragonmaster! Hee! Anywho, that was the end of _Bound_ and I am saddened, but still more things to write so I'll get over it. Thank you for being my readers, and such patient readers at that! Thank you all so much and I hope you check out my other work! Till then goodbye!_**

**_- Nicci Rockdad (n-)_**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sirus183:_ Thankies! Sorry that took so long, I just didn't want to end this one, I like it too much! (oo) But it's has to end sometime... Thanks again! (nn)_**

**SilverGhostKitsune:_ Hee! Thank you!_**

**babi-gurl-chels: _Oh behave! Yes the Lemon version of this will tell, ne? I'll start working on it soon! Thanks!_**

**Famelia Ly: _Hee! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one!_**

**emmyjenny: _Not to worry, I haven't put it up yet! (nn) When I do it will be on Adult ff dot net and I'll let you all know! I promise!_**

**flam3gurl:_ Hee! I hope you liked this! Thanks so much for being such a loyal fan! You rock, and I love it! (nn)_**

**Story Weaver1: _You get those nasty dragons! They have it coming! Hee! Thanks for all your kind words, I love having you as a fan, you always keep me anxious for your review, and you respond honestly. Thanks!_**

**icecrystal48:_ Thank you! I'm so happy! I can't wait for your next review! _**

**Mistress DragonFlame: _You are strange! I love it! Hee I now hand over ownership of Dragonmaster Xelloss to you! Be Kind..._**

**SithKnight-Galen: _Alas! He's cruel! Not nefarious! Hee that was a misquote, cookie if you know it! Acctually I was thinking of putting that in the Adult version... with a warning of course... now I think I will! See ya then! (n-)_**

**Ryu-Zero-Rei: _Thanks for your faith and your reviews! _-x- GLOMP -x-_ Thankies! See ya next time!_**

**_Goodbye all and thanks for your reviews! I love you guys!_**

**_- Nicci_**


End file.
